pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Trickster Class (PvZH)
This is my idea of the sixth class in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. This class is known as the Trickster class and it's for the Plants' side. They use tricks to their advantage, similar to the Smarty class, but also uses brute force and unpredictable abilities to achieve victory. Trickster Class Description Any Trickster Hero can use Trickster cards. They are crazy unpredictable! They use tricks and brute force along with abilities to their advantage! Abilities & Effects * Poisoned - The affected Zombie gets hurt by 1 every turn * Confused - Every other turn, the affected Zombie will attack itself. * Precise - This Plant may attack any Zombie on the field. * Frenzy - If this Plant destroys a Zombie, this Plant does a bonus attack. Strategies The basic idea of this class is to use tricks to wear down opponents and the Zombie Hero and destroy them with smaller Plants and then come in for the kill with bigger Plants. Precise allows them to avoid direct damage to themselves, and Frenzy is normally on the stronger Plants to destroy Zombies and then hurt the Hero. Confusion is used to cause indirect damage to the Zombies so that your teammates can focus on the Hero more, as the affected Zombie takes damage overtime, and would get destroyed anyways. The same goes with Poison. It focuses more on synergy between all the tribes in the Plant category. Teammates Basic - Common Small Berry Berry Plant 1 Sun, 1 Strength / 1 Health Have always wondered what life out of the bush would be like. Boy, was that a mistake. Corpse Flower Flower Plant 3 Sun, 2 Strength / 4 Health When destroyed: Add a 3 Sun Corpse Flower with 2 Strength / 4 Health. Your loss, hehe. Garlic Bulb Plant 1 Sun, 3 Health If a Zombie is played here: Move that Zombie. He still wonders why nobody wants to be close to him. Dragon Fruit Animal Fruit Plant 2 Sun, 0 Strength / 4 Health Anti-Hero 3. When played: This does a bonus attack if there are no Zombies in this lane. Angry Bananas Fruit Plant 3 Sun, 2 Strength / 3 Health All Plants' Strengths doubles. I"M SOOOOO ANGRRYYY!!! Kernel-Pult Corn Plant 3 Sun, 1 Strength / 2 Health When this hurts a Zombie: Paralyze that Zombie. When played on Heights: +1 Strength / +1 Health Oxeye Daisy Flower Plant 2 Sun, 2 Strength / 2 Health Precise. Homing Thistle Flower Plant 3 Sun, 3 Strength / 2 Health Precise. ''Attack the Zombie that was played first. '''Mega Mango' Fruit Plant 6 Sun, 5 Strength / 5 Health Frenzy. '' '''Very Berry' Berry Plant. 7 Sun, 4 Strength / 4 Health When played: Make two other Berries on random lanes. Gloom Shroom Mushroom Plant 5 Sun, 3 Strength / 2 Health This attacks here and next door. Spore Shroom Mushroom Plant 4 Sun, 2 Strength / 4 Health When this destroys a Zombie: Add a 2 Sun, Spore Shroom, 2 Strength / 4 Health to your hand. Fruit Punch Fruit Trick 2 Sun All Fruits get +2 Strength / +2 Health Heroes